dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Beeblebrox Company
The Beeblebrox Company is a film production group responsible for fanon Doctor Who featuring Laurence Klein, David Kalat, Neil Nadelman and Charlie Anders. Its proprietor, Peter Fagan, has produced films under the name in three US locations: North Carolina, Connecticut and the San Francisco Bay Area. The first feature, 'Dark Alliance,' was made entirely in North Carolina. 'Theta-G' was started in North Carolina and finished in Connecticut. 'The Prisoner and the Time Lord' was a co-production with the Legion of Rassilon fan club, based in San Jose California. Filmography Full cast features * Dark Alliance (1984) * Theta-G (1987) Series *The Dillard Report (12 episodes, 1985-1988) Short subjects * NCSU Mini-Con (1984) * Time Trap (1985) * The Doctor Meets Voltron (1985) * Resurrection of the Dayleks (1985) * The TARDIS Adventure (1988) * Temporary Exile (1989) Non-fiction * The Beeblebrox Incident (1986) * Twubcrawl (2011) Collaboration * The Prisoner and the Time Lord (full cast feature, 2001) * When Doctors Collide! (short subject, 2003) History A band of strangers were united in the production of a short fan film on June 16th, 1984 at a small Doctor Who event occupying a few rooms on the North Carolina State University campus. The Beeblebrox Company name was scrawled for the first time on a sheet of paper used for the end credits. The local fan club had a full-sized wooden police box on hand but the nascent film crew still needed a Time Lord. Almost on cue, a young man with a striking resemblance to Tom Baker strode out of a video room. Unfortunately, he was decked out in a pair of rather inconvenient track shorts. A few seconds later his brother, Laurence Klein, emerged sporting a pair of scholarly tweed slacks and The Beeblebrox Company had its Doctor. Films Dark Alliance The Fourth Doctor and Sarah take on The Grand Alliance of the 39th Century, a gathering of baddies in advance of the delegation seen in 'The Daleks' Master Plan.' Daleks, Cybermen and others meet at a castle in the forests of Felis Catus, where local monarch Princess Felina matches wits with The Master. The serial was written by Peter Fagan and Zebulon Record reporter Cee Em Cartier under the pseudonym David Agnew. Cee Em's daughter Jenny played a very young Sarah Jane Smith and the pink-striped overalls she wore are famous. They were sewn in 1983 to match Sarah's outfit from 'The Hand of Fear' and Elisabeth Sladen was charmed by the homage when she met the pair at a Whovain Festival that summer. Later the actress dressed her own daughter in the same way and in recent years fan film producer Jennifer Adams Kelley has followed suit. Theta-G The Nestene Intelligence, trapped aboard a Vardan battle ship, sends Autons into strategic positions on Earth to steal the secret of Theta-G, a mind-controlling radio wave. When the Auton impostors arrive at Raleigh airport they're discovered by The Doctor and Adric. The Vardans roll their army through Raleigh as a diversion while across town a radio station is prepared to fill the airwaves with Theta-G. The story follows on from 'Resurrection of the Daleks,' where the Supreme Dalek claims undercover duplicates have been placed in strategic positions on Earth. When the production's Dalek props met with an accident the script emergency was addressed in classic BBC fashion: the Dalek forces were rewritten as a Vardan legion and added to the footage in post production. The Prisoner and the Time Lord A Time Lord known only as Harlan and a young sci-fi fan called David stumble upon the present-day Village, where Number 54 risks her life to prove that escape is (and was) possible. Harlan brings his Machiavellian wits to the struggle while David brings privileged knowledge of The Village: in his home dimension, The Village is a fictional place, from the TV series The Prisoner. The film was produced by Joe Medina and Jamie Lawson, from a script by Joe. The cast was drawn from the membership of the Legion of Rassilon fan club of Northern California. Production spanned the 1990s and Peter came onboard somewhere in the middle; he operated cameras and did the post production. Links * beeblebroxcompany.org Web Site * Afterhell (Joe Medina) * North Carolina Lethargy Club (David Kalat) * Charlie Anders at io9 * The Legion of Rassilon * Neil Nadelman at Anime News Network Category:Film Production Groups